Bats And Frogs
by SayonaraAoiSora
Summary: No matter how horrible your employer is, always remember to smile and be kind. This rule applies especially to those who are to serve dinner to the egotistical Alucard.
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my, such a large area for one man.. And it's so dark. Surely the master wouldn't linger in such a hovel." The voice was airy and feminine, heavy with a French accent. "Monsieur," she called out, her enthusiastic pace slowing. "Oh, Monsieur Alucard, where are you?" There was no answer, besides the clicking of her heels and the echo that bounced off the stone walls. Fear was starting to settle into the young maid, but she refused to give up on her first day. With a reassuring deep breath, she held the bottle closer to her body and pushed on.

Meanwhile, 'Monsieur' was busy lounging in his usual spot, visions of the past dancing through his head. Some of them were tragic, although he was trying to focus on the good - something Seras had suggested he do long ago. Alucard was settling into a half-decent memory right before a pungent scent woke him up. To him, it was a smell worse than the thickest cigar smoke, worse than hanging around a group of teenagers after eating Mexican. To him, it was the smell of the most vile, disgusting and loathsome creature of all.

"Ah, Monsieur," chirped the young woman as he came into her sights. "I've found you!" She let out a light laugh before advancing closer. "I don't think you understand how hard it was to find you, Monsieur! Zis place-oh, this place-it is, how you people say, 'ginormous'! It could fit many, many people here." She stopped just short of a meter away from the lanky creature, bright eyes shining and warm smile beaming. "Bonjour, Monsieur Alucard. My name is Toinette Ch-"

"You're French," he grumbled. The look on his face mimicked that of someone greatly displeased. His body language gave no signs of threat though, so the perky maid didn't let his sour look bother her too much.

"O-Oui, Monsieur," she responded. She then took a moment to compose herself. Was that a look of hatred on his face? "I suppose you've found me out, eh?" Another feminine laugh escaped her. "I've been learning Anglai-English-for the longest time, but I can't seem to shake my mother tongue. Oh well, I suppose it'll come later, don't you agree?"

Alucard hadn't listened to a word that spilled from the woman's mouth. He was busy with looking her over, analyzing her to be more precise. Despite where she came from, she wasn't that bad looking at all: shoulder-length brown hair, soft skin, beautiful green eyes, along with that warm, welcoming smile. Perhaps if she didn't speak, and she was older, then he could've even complimented her. However, there was one thing stopping him from giving her any form of respect.

The Dracula let out a heavy sigh before continuing the 'chat'. "You're a young frog, aren't you?"

Toinette blinked in confusion. Did he just..? No, no. It had to have been her imagination. "I suppose so," she answered back. "I just turned nineteen a few days ago." Her happy exterior returned after memories of the party started flowing back. "My, my," she breathed, "what a marvelous party it was! Drinks galore, Monsieur~. Perhaps I could import some of my family's wine and-"

"I figured you were just a child," he interrupted, his gaze sliding off to the darkness behind her. "With the lack of those hideous smile lines your kind always gets."

Utter silence passed between the two.

Her smile widened._ 'Detestable creature.'_

His eyes narrowed._'Vile whore.'_

"Well, even though zhis was a rocky start, I'm sure ve'll be friends, yes?"

"No."

"... Monsieur?"

"What, frog?"

"... D.. Do you have a problem with Frenchmen?"

His gaze slid back over to her slowly, lazily, as if looking at her was a horrible hassle. The corners of his mouth twitched upward as his crimson eyes narrowed. "Oui."

She too gave a sly smile, her hands gripping the bottle she had been holding. "How unlucky," she purred, "I'm you're new personal servant. You're going to have to see my face every day, until I am kicked out."

"What makes you think I won't make you quit?" challenged the decrepit man.

"I've had better people do crueler things than you can ever come up with, Monsieur. I'm not an easy woman to break."

He raised a brow. "Oh, is that so?" She nodded happily. "Then I suppose I'll have to just tear the flesh from your bones."

For a moment, Toinette was silent, and the dracul thought he had scared her enough. This thought was soon murdered brutally when she gave him an inhumanly wicked smile. She walked closer, set his drink on the tiny table next to him, and leaned forward until her mouth was close to his ear. "Been zhere, done zhat," she whispered harshly, not even attempting to hide her accent. "If you want to make me feel scared, Monsieur, you'll have to try much, much 'arder than that."


	2. Chapter 2

The woman was confused, alone, and scared. She remembered running through her parent's house from someone - no, from something. Yes, it was coming back to her again; her family was throwing a party for her birthday, as well as the end of the war. It wasn't too big, no more than fifty people were invited, but there was a face in the crowd that she had never seen before. While most of his features went out the window, she knew for sure that the man was very, very tall and looked very, very young, but had very, very white hair. Something had happened, something bad. The woman closed her eyes and focused on remembering it, but a severe pain in her head stopped her.

She was just about to let out a moan of discomfort when footsteps hit her ears.

"Qui est là?" she called out, her voice surprisingly hoarse. There was no answer. Perhaps they hadn't heard her. The woman lifted her head and searched in the inky blackness for the owner of the footsteps. "Qui est là?"

"Vous parlez anglais? Ou l'allemand?" It was obvious that the speaker wasn't native to France. Still, it was good enough for her to understand.

However, being able to be with French company wasn't the first priority on her mind. The voice had called out German, and it was then she realized why he didn't sound right speaking to her. Her heart sank and her stomach churned. She had been captured by the enemy: she, who bared no affiliations to the war, no brothers or uncles to pray for on the battle field, had been captured by the Germans. She had no idea what for, but a part of her felt it was to be a bitter soldier's toy. Her mind shook itself out of it's stupor to answer the man. "Préfère anglais," she croaked. Her head dropped soon after her answer and her mind began to swim in despair.

The man stopped just short of being illuminated by the natural light of the moon; all that could be seen were his stark white shoes. "Do you know where you are?" he called. To her surprise, he sounded much better at English than most of her companions.

The question inclined her to look around. She turned her head to the right to see that a slot the size of a brick was cut out of the concrete wall behind her, which let the moonlight flood into the room and pool around her. Her gaze traveled to her arms with a gasp - she had her wrists cuffed and chained to the ceiling. Panic swept through her and she struggled against the restraints.

"I asked you a question, girl."

With a sniff she looked back over to the speaker. Despite the musty smell that was stinging her nostrils from the bone-chilling room, the chains seemed to be brand new and too strong for her to even try to wiggled out of. "No," she whimpered. "Why am I here? Let me go!"

"Patience, girl," purred the man. "It's still my turn to ask questions; you'll have your chance soon." He seemed horribly calm, as if they were having a spat over tea. It made the woman even more fearful to what was to come. "Do you know who you are?"

Who she was? Of course she knew! "I'm called -"

"I didn't ask your name," he said firmly, a gloved hand held up to silence her. "I asked only if you knew who you were. Do you?"

Her gaze hardened; he was patronizing her. "I do." His hand lowered back to his side.

"Do you remember what happened before you got here?"

"Where is 'here' even supposed to be?" she hissed. "Who are-" Her head jerked to the side before she could finish and a sharp pain burned her cheek, tears burning her eyes and blurring her limited vision.

"I told you it was my turn, girl." His voice had lost all hospitality. "I won't be so nice the next time I have to remind you." He reached out his hand again when he heard her whimper from the slap. His fingers touched her cheek and she flinched.

"Ne me touchez pas!"

"I'll touch you all I want." He stepped into the light then, his grip fixating itself on her jaw. "Whenever I want, and there isn't a thing you can do about it; you may not have much," he paused to let his hand slide down to her chest to emphasize his insult, "but you're enough for now." His eyes flicked up to hers and another gasp escaped the helpless captive: his eyes were an unnatural citrine.

"Q-Que-ce que tu?" She looked at his face with wide eyes. He wasn't human, he couldn't be.

His mouth spread into an impossible grin, his hand traveling back up to rest on her throat. "Tut, tut, child, you've done a very bad thing; it's still not your turn." The man leaned into her dangling body, his lips brushing against her own. "Now I have to punish you."

x x x

"Arrêtes!" She screamed, her body jolting from it's slumber. Her head twisted around to soak in her surroundings and her panting began to slow down. The sheets were clean, the air was fresh, and a black and white uniform hung from the knob on her door. She looked down at her hands, her arms, her torso, ect. and found nothing punctured or scabbing over.

Soon her memory flooded back into her and she felt foolish for even feeling a sliver of fear. A weak smile tugged at the corner of her mouth as her hand placed itself over where her hear should be. _'That's right,'_ she told herself,_ 'I'm in Hellsing now, aren't I?'_ With a heavy sigh, and a shake of all thoughts, the woman climbed out of her bed and slipped into her bathroom to clean up.

The hot shower felt good and refreshed her senses. It seemed to get her ready for her day serving that beast. _'Speaking of beast..'_ Her gaze slid over to the clock. "Half past three? Oh my, I'm late." Toinette threw the towel off her body and reached for her uniform - a modest black skirt, crisp white blouse and a black cravat - and dressed slowly; the more the old ass had to wait, the closer she'd get to seeing him beg. A wicked grin replaced the smile at the thought of seeing him, all shriveled up, pleading for his precious blood.

"Where is my food, whore?"

Her body froze as soon as she slipped her arm through the second sleeve. She hadn't heard him, hadn't even smelt him, but here the demon was, in her room and calling her out of her name. Toinette forced her body to relax before turning to face her client, her hands covering her chest. "Sir, what are you doing? I'm not dressed!"

The monster glared at her. "Where is my food?" It was apparent that Alucard wasn't one to play with food.

Well, so long as _someone else_ was doing the playing.

"I will get to it in a moment, sir. Shoo, shoo! I'm not decent!"

He took that time to actually look at her. Her claim of indecency was true: her blouse was left unbuttoned, and she had nothing on under it besides her black undergarments. The No-Life King scoffed and looked her in the eyes once more. "You have five minutes," he hissed, "and if you aren't there with my meal by then, I will take my fill from you."

"Yes, of course, now leave me, sir, so I may change." With a snarl, Alucard obliged her request and let her get back to dressing. She was done within thirty seconds and flying down the steps and into the kitchen to pluck a few blood bags from the ice box. After that, her body sprinted to the lowest bowels of the Hellsing manor and stopped in front of his door. While the majority of her wanted to sit outside until the very last moment and make him suffer, his venomous tone had come close to scaring her and she decided not to try his patience anymore for the day. She flatten down the wrinkles in her outfit and smoothed down her hair before entering the room.

"Monsieur Alucard," she called. "I'm here with your meal."

* * *

Hello and thank you for reading! I'm incredibly sorry for not uploading sooner. My old computer kept crashing half way between unsaved stories and I just gave up for a long while.. I hope this new chapter is to all of your liking!

Translations:

Qui est là? - Who's there?

Vous parlez anglais? Ou l'allemand? - You speak English? Or German?

Préfère anglais. - I prefer English.

Ne me touchez pas! - Don't touch me!

Que-ce que tu? - What are you? (Hopefully, my French isn't as good as I would like it to be.)

Arrêtes! - Stop!


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope no one minds that I've turned this into more than a one-shot. I hardly even realized that I still had it set to that when I updated this story the last time. For that, I'm really, really sorry. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story, and thank you all for the support.**

* * *

"You seem to be doing well so far."

"Better than you?"

"Better than most. What's your secret?"

Antoinette gave the man a sliver of a smile."If I'm almost as good as you then I suppose my secret is the same as yours."

It was the man's turn to smile; how lucky he was to get such a clever co-worker. "I suppose it is." Julius' attention shifted back to the platter of tea in the woman's arms. "While I appreciate the help, it is unnessicary to carry it all by yourself."

The servent shrugged. "I do not mind at all, sir. I've already finished my chores, and I was planning on speaking to Sir Hellsing anyway." The reply quirked the man's interest.

"Alone?"

"Oui. I just wanted to request time off." When she heard a stiffled chuckle she stopped mid-stride and looked at him. "What is so humorous, Julius?" Her tone was even but he could have sworn he saw a flash of irritation in her eyes when he turned to face her.

"It's only been a week, Miss Chevalier; I highly doubt she would allow it unless it were an emergency." He cocked his head to the side then, a weak look of consern crossing his features.

His silence soon unsettled the woman, and after shifting under his gaze she spoke up. "What is it? Something on my face?" Her irritation was evident in her voice.

The man let out a sigh, turned on his heel, and began walking without giving her a second look. The only signal he gave for her to move with him was his gloved hand slapping his thigh. It took her a moment - probably recovering from the bruising her pride recieved when he called her like a dog - but she caught up to him without any issues. "Nothing on your face," he said calmly. "I just hope that a pretty little thing like you isn't going through a death in the family."

"Of course not, sir." She averted his gaze, her face tinged with pink. He shouldn't care if it was something so serious, they hardly know each other.

He paused in front of a large mahogony door. Antoinette gathered it was the entrance to Sir Integra's office. They both rearranged themselves then: Julius with his tie, Toinette with the platter and silverware in her arms. "Unless the request is to see Her Majesty, I suggest you keep it to yourself. She isn't too keen on letting what little help she has go for frivilous reasons." With that, the man knocked softly and, after waiting for the gruff replay from the blond inside, pressed open the doors for them to slip in.

Julius was the longest employed of all the new help Integra had hired. He was no older than thirty-five, with kind grey eyes and a warm, welcoming smile always on his face. He was tall and slender, and, because of his illness, was usually very pale. He was the son of a retired captain, but because of his severe animia he was denied entry into the same line of work his father proudly served in. Though, despite the setback, the man became determined to serve under the Hellsing orginazion like the captain and thus settled for the meager job of a servent. He was rather close to Integra, seeing as he was one of the few she trusted to bring her food, and soon became a sort of 'go to' man when she felt too tired to do her paper work. Julius had befriended the Frenchwoman not long after she was accepted into the Hellsing 'family', taking her along to help him with duties when she was finished with hers.

The kind man was currently busy chatting it up with the old woman behind the desk and setting out her tea. "It's mint," he said, "I heard you coughing the other day and felt that this would be better for you. The honey is already in there; I didn't put in the sugar because I wanted you to taste it like that first - it's your first time trying it, right?"

Sir Integra gave the young man a smile, putting the cup to her lips for a taste. "The first time it's ever tasted so good, Julius." She set the cup down and went back to writing whatever she had been writing. "Thank you."

Julius decided to back off as soon as the content sigh passed the superior's lips. He gave a bow and placed the platter, sans the sauser and cup, back into Toinette's hands. "We'll be off for now, you enjoy yourself, Sir." Without looking up, the old woman raised a hand to them (mainly to Julius, the Frenchwoman was hardly noticable) in a way to say 'goodbye'.

Toinette felt like she had missed something by the time she got outside the office. She looked at the butler with a dazed expression; it had all happened so fast, and she was expecting the horror stories of what Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingate Hellsing was supposed to be like - sharp tongue, wonderful aim, shrill voice - but she got none of that. Instead, she was met with a quiet woman with white hair. Either way, it seemed to be a relief her boss wasn't a heathen like she had been portrayed. She snapped out of her daze in time to notice that Julius was walking off to his next chore, whatever it may be.

"W-Wait," she called after him, "don't just leave me behind!" He stopped long enough for her to catch up to him, a confused look on his face. "What?" she just about snapped.

"What do you mean 'what'? I thought you said you wanted to ask for time off."

If her hands hadn't have been so full, Toinette would have slapped herself. She let out an aggitated sigh. "Why didn't you remind me? You know I forget little things!"

Julius took the platter from her arms and gave her a soft smile. "You can always go in there now. She looked busy, but she has her tea, she won't be too angry with you."

The woman thought about risking going in there alone, but she quickly shot down the idea. "It's fine," she sighed, her hand waving about, "I'll just ask her tomorrow."

There was no way in hell she would risk going alone to meet Integra's legendary wrath.


End file.
